open your eyes, and look at this tiny caterpillar
by gobaek
Summary: jimin mempunyai kehidupan yang sulit sebelum datang seseorang untuk menyapanya [bts: vmin]


**title** : open your eyes, and look at this tiny caterpillar  
 **fandom** : bangtan boys  
 **pairing** : v/jimin  
 **word count** : 4k+

 **open your eyes, and look at this tiny caterpillar  
** by seulogi

bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun, usia dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman, diubah menjadi kenyataan pahit. dia setiap hari harus berlari, pagi, siang, sore, hingga malam tiba, ia tetap berlari. menggunakan alas kaki atau tidak, mengenakan pakaian hangat atau tidak, memperlihatkan raut wajah amarahnya daripada wajah cerianya, dalam keadaan apapun dia tetap berakhir di tempat yang sama. tempat yang tidak begitu jauh atau dekat, tempat yang tidak begitu sepi atau ramai, tempat yang selalu ia datangi dalam keadaan kesal.

saat ini disinilah dia, duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dengan daunnya yang lebat. mendekatkan kakinya ke dadanya dan memegangnya erat-erat. menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. hanya diam di sana, bersandar, dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dari kenyataan hidup. hidup yang terasa pahit baginya. pahit. hanya kesal dan amarah yang menutupi dirinya. tak ada kesenangan dan ketenangan di dalamnya.

bocah laki-laki itu tetap pada posisi itu selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. bukan ketenangan, atau kesenangan yang menghampirinya, melainkan bocah laki-laki dengan rambut coklat kehitam-hitaman yang membawa sebuah toples kaca kecil dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegang pundak seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersandar tersebut.

"ah! maafkan aku", laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya dan laki-laki yang lain mengangguk lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud mengacuhkan laki-laki asing itu.

bukannya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, laki-laki asing itu memilih itu duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang duduk bersandar tersebut. melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya ia berakhir melihat ke arah langit yang tertutupi daun lebat dari pohon tempat mereka bersandar.

"taehyung. aku kim taehyung", laki-laki asing itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. menyerahkan tangan kirinya bermaksud bersalaman, yang ternyata hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"park jimin"

taehyung mengurungkan niat untuk berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki bernama _park jimin_ tersebut. dia kembali melihat sekeliling selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"kau kelihatan sedih. mau melihat isi toples kecilku ini?"

jimin menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah taehyung yang tengah menyodorkan toples kecilnya itu. taehyung kelihatan senang ketika ia dapat melihat dengan sedikit jelas wajah laki-laki yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu. bibirnya tebal, matanya bulat berwarna hitam, disertai pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ itu membuat taehyung mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"ada apa? kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

taehyung yang sebelumnya hanya tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan giginya, kali ini setelah mendengar perkataannya jimin, dia lebih mengembangkan senyumannya memperlihatkan deretan giginya. membuka toples kaca kecilnya itu dan memberikannya pada jimin. taehyung dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah bingung yang diperlihatkan jimin ketika ia melihat ke dalam toples kacanya.

"ulat?", jimin bertanya sambil tetap melihat ke dalam toples kaca tersebut sambil memutarnya. berharap ia akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari pada seekor ulat kecil berwarna hijau, yang saat ini tengah berada di atas tangkai kayu di dalam toples.

taehyung hanya mengangguk. tangannya merogoh saku celananya, dan tampak di tangannya sebuah kantong plastik kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat daun-daun hijau segar. membuka rekatan yang ada di bagian atas kantong plastik, dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai daun.

"kau mau beberapa, jimin?", taehyung menawarkan daun-daun itu ke jimin.

"untuk apa?", jimin mengambil beberapa dari tangan taehyung dan melihatnya bingung.

"seperti ini", taehyung meminta toples kacanya itu dan dengan perlahan ia memasukkan seluruh daun di tangannya ke dalam toples tersebut. ulat hijau kecil itu segera melahap daun-daun yang baru saja taehyung berikan.

"mau coba?", taehyung kembali menyodorkan toplesnya pada jimin. jimin menerimanya dan melakukan persis apa yang dilakukan taehyung. jimin mengangkat toples itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. penasaran melihat ulat hijau kecil itu yang dengan cepat ia melahap daun-daun hijau segar yang baru saja ia masukkan.

"namanya pun pun"

jimin menoleh ke arah taehyung yang saat ini sedang memainkan jarinya di atas rerumputan. tetap menatapnya sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat ke rurumputan hijau dan sedikit tersenyum.

"nama yang lucu", jimin mengatakannya sambil mengangkat toples kaca yang ada di sebelahnya. taehyung menoleh menatap jimin yang sedang memainkan telunjuknya di depan ulat kecil hijau bernama pun pun tersebut.

"iya", taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil sedikit tertawa.

mereka tersenyum menatap satu sama lain dengan pun pun berada di antara mereka. anginpun berhembus menimbulkan suara yang menenangkan dari hamparan rerumputan hijau ditambah suara daun-daun lebat dari beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi mereka.

jimin tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum, kapan terahir kali dirinya merasa aman dengan orang lain, kapan terakhir kali ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ketenangan yang sedikit demi sedikit, langkah demi langkah, menghampirinya, dan kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu seseorang yang peduli dengannya, berani menyapanya, dan mengajaknya berbicara. kim taehyung.

"kenapa tadi kau terlihat sedih?"

taehyung melihat ke arah jimin. jimin melihat ke arah taehyung. mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain sebelum jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari taehyung ke arah rerumputan di bawahnya. tidak berbicara apa-apa. hanya diam. taehyung menunggu dan menunggu jawaban darinya, tetapi jawaban itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut si pemilik jawaban, park jimin.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin cerita", taehyung memegang pundak jimin, bermaksud menenangkannya.

akhirnya taehyung berjalan meninggalkan jimin. berpamitan lalu _meninggalkannya._ berjalan menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang membawa taehyung entah kemana. jimin melihat langkah mobil yang membawa taehyung pergi dan dirinya kembali dipenuhi oleh rasa amarah dan kesal. ketenangan yang sebelumnya mendekat menghampiri dirinya, saat ini memilih menjauhi dan meninggalkan jimin sendirian ke dalam dunia yang begitu pahit. dunia yang hanya bisa dijangkau dengan kebencian.

jimin kembali memperlihatkan wajah marahnya, kembali ke dalam posisi awalnya, dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang _lalu_.

dunia ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum ada yang mengubahnya. masuk ke dalamnya tanpa merasakan dan membawa setitik rasa benci. membuat orang-orang di dalamnya mengubah pemikirannya, dan kembali menjadi orang-orang yang menyukai kesenangan, bukan kebencian.

di sanalah jimin, hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. dan tidak berpikir untuk keluar dari dunia yang pedih itu.

esoknya, jimin kembali melakukan hal yang sama. ia membanting keras pintu kamarnya, dan segera menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, sekali lagi, ia membantingnya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar.

masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, ia meninggalkan rumah, berlari, berlari, _lari._ tidak memikirkan apa-apa hanya berlari, sambil sesekali meneriakkan sesuatu yang menurutnya dapat meredakan amarahnya, rasa kesalnya, _kebenciannya_. tapi, tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa. berapa kalipun jimin melakukan ini, kebencian yang menyelimuti dirinya tidak pernah berkurang. melainkan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

kembalilah jimin ke tempat yang selalu ia datangi, _sebuah pohon_.

"jimin?"

seorang laki-laki muncul dari balik pohon. mengenakan sebuah hoodie abu-abu dan celana selutut berwarna hitam gelap.

"taehyung?"

jimin terkejut. atau mungkin, ia sangat terkejut. melihat seseorang yang ia kenal kemarin muncul dari balik pohon dengan tetap membawa toples kecil kesayangannya.

"akhirnya kau datang! aku menunggumu"

taehyung. kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. mulut kim taehyung. jimin menelan ludahnya dengan tetap menatap ke arah taehyung. jimin merasakan ketenangan kembali menghampirinya. kali ini ketenangan melangkah mendekati dirinya ditemani oleh seseorang. seseorang yang tidak pernah mengunjunginya beberapa bulan terakhir, _kesenangan_.

"k-kau menungguku? untuk apa?", jimin terlihat sedikit terbata-bata saat mengatakannya. masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan taehyung barusan. kata-kata ajaib yang membuatnya merasa terlahir kembali.

"hehe.. aku sedang bosan di rumah, mungkin kalau aku kembali ke sini, aku akan menemukanmu", taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jimin. melihat sekitar sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

jimin tersenyum. taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum itu, merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling beruntung. beruntung bisa melihat senyuman manis itu, dan beruntung bisa bertemu orang yang _manis_ pula.

"hari ini aku membawa origami. mau bermain?", taehyung yang sudah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan duduk di atas rerumputan, menawarkan beberapa kertas origami pada jimin yang masih berdiri. berdiri memandang taehyung. jimin menerimanya dan ia mengikuti taehyung duduk. taehyung meletakkan pun pun di depannya dan sedikit memutar toples kecilnya itu agar jimin juga bisa melihatnya.

"kau bisa membuat mawar?", taehyung bertanya dan jimin hanya menggeleng. taehyung yang sudah memulai membentuk mawar dengan kertas lipat warna merahnya sedikit memutar badannya bermaksud memperlihatkan cara membuat mawar pada jimin.

jimin mengikuti semua tata cara yang ditunjukkan taehyung. melipat ke kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah. membaliknya lalu melipatnya kembali.

taehyung melihat jimin yang sepertinya sedikit kesulitan. taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah dan ekspresi jimin yang tidak sengaja merobek kertas lipat hijaunya. ia kembali membentuk kertas lipat merahnya menjadi mawar.

setelah beberapa menit membuat mawar, dengan sesekali diributkan dengan teriakan kesal jimin dan tertawaan taehyung melihat kelakuan jimin, akhirnya mereka selesai.

jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dan taehyung yang masih tertawa melihat mawar milik jimin. memperlihatkannya pada pun pun lalu kembali tertawa.

setelah gelak tawa taehyung mereda dan jimin kembali ke posisi duduknya, mereka diam melihat mawar masing-masing. mawar taehyung yang telah jadi sempurna dibandingkan dengan mawar jimin yang sobek dan sedikit lusuh di sana sini, inilah saat dimana kau bisa melihat dan merasakan hati seseorang.

"kau tidak akan bisa membuat mawar jika kamu sendiri seperti itu jimin", taehyung mengambil mawar jimin dari tangannya dan sedikit memperbaikinya. jimin melihat ke rerumputan di bawahnya, tetap menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan kata satupun.

"kau memiliki aura merah yang menyelimuti dirimu. aura dengan rasa benci, bukan rasa cinta. aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu membuat mawar ini. kau terlalu kasar dalam melipat dan membaliknya. dan itu membuatnya berakhir dalam kehancuran"

jimin tetap diam dan taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat jimin. taehyung mengambil mawarnya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan wajah jimin. jimin menoleh ke arah taehyung yang saat ini sedang tersenyum.

"aku memiliki aura biru. aura yang tenang. aura yang membuatmu merasa dalam kedamaian. kau bisa lihat mawarku inikan? dia indah dan enak untuk dipandang. jika kau menancapkan aura ini dalam dirimu, aku yakin, kau dapat membawa sebuah kebahagiaan. bukan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu saja, namun orang lain juga. kau bisa membuat dirimu dan orang disekelilingmu merasa aman, membuat dirimu merasa aman bersama dengan orang lain, dan membuat orang lain merasa aman bersamamu"

taehyung yang sejak tadi melihat ke arah jimin yang masih saja diam hingga saat ini, memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. mengalihkan pandangannya dari jimin menuju langit berwarna biru yang ditemani oleh sekumpulan awan berwarna putih.

"aku melihat aura ini mendekatimu kemarin. yang aku harapkan hari ini adalah setengah dari dirimu sudah menjadi biru. namun ternyata tidak, kau kemari dengan aura merah yang lebih besar dari kemarin. aku khawatir denganmu, makanya aku kemarin menghampirimu"

jimin sepertinya hendak menangis ketika taehyung mengatakan kalau ia khawatir dengannya, khawatir dengan keadaannya. jimin akhirnya melihat ke arah taehyung dan sedikit tersenyum.

"jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahmu. mungkin aku bisa membantu"

jimin yang sudah bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kembali menutupnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"orang tuaku"

taehyung terkejut atas apa yang baru dikatakan jimin. ia membuka telinganya lebar-lebar dan sedikit mendekatkan dirinya ke jimin.

"mereka selalu bertengkar. ayahku yang selalu datang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk sering sekali membentak ibuku. mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. ibuku sering mengeluh kesakitan dan terdapat memar di tubuhnya. ketika ayahku sudah selesai dengan ibu, ia selalu menghampiriku dan menamparku. memukulku berkali-kali sambil meminta uang"

taehyung terhentak mendegar pernyataan jimin. ia mengelus-elus punggung jimin. tidak mengatakan apa-apa. hanya mengelus punggungnya.

"bukan berarti ibuku adalah orang yang baik. orang yang tidak seperti ayahku. dia sama saja. ketika aku bangun tidur ingin berangkat sekolah, ibuku memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk segera mencari pasangan. menikah dan memberikannya banyak uang. dia mengancamku dengan tidak dianggapnya aku sebagai anaknya lagi. tapi, aku masih berumur tujuh belas tahun. aku belum bisa apa-apa. terkadang aku juga melihatnya sedang membakar foto-fotoku, juga merobek wajahku jika ada diriku berfoto bersamanya. itu membuatku sering berpikir kalau ibuku lebih kejam dari ayahku"

jimin menceritakannya panjang lebar. air matanya tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi, pertahanannya hancur, dirinya remuk. rasa amarah dan kesalnya kembali. ketenangan dan kesenangan kembali menjauhi dirinya. meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah dunia yang kejam. tak tahu arah, tak tahu jalan keluar.

mendengar pernyataan jimin, taehyung segera memeluknya. memeluknya dengan erat. mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari mungil jimin. taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga jimin dan membisikkan kalimat "maafkan aku".

pada hari itu tidak ada perubahan, melainkan penurunan. taehyung yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan aura birunya, dan jimin yang mendapatkan lebih banyak rasa benci, kesal, dan amarah. bersama toples kecil berisikan ulat hijau, mereka terlalut dalam aura merah.

di hari esok, jimin kembali ke pohon itu dan mendapatkan taehyung yang tengah bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, bersama pun pun dalam genggaman tangannya. jimin mendekati taehyung lalu duduk di sebelahnya. mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga bersentuhan.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin", taehyung memulai pembicaraan dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"tidak apa-apa", jawab jimin pelan. "terima kasih. aku sudah lebih tenang"

kali ini jimin yang menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kiri taehyung.

pada hari ketiga ini, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. pembicaraan juga tidak begitu banyak terjadi. hanya sekedar beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang ini dan menikmati keadaan sekitar. merasakan hawa sejuk serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyentuh kulit mereka. serta suara burung yang terkadang terdengar. aura mereka hari ini bukan biru atau merah, bukan tenang atau rasa benci, melainkan aura berwarna abu-abu yang tidak dapat dilihat jelas oleh mata dan _hati_. aura dimana kau lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa. benar-benar abu-abu.

besoknya, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat itu. jimin tidak lagi berlari, namun berjalan santai. berusaha memikirkan dan merenungkan dirinya serta mengaitkannya dengan semua hal yang dikatakan taehyung. tentang ketenangan, kesenangan, serta _aura_.

"hey taehyung", untuk kali ini jimin yang menyapa. taehyung terlihat sedang memberi makan pun pun dengan beberapa buah yang ukurannya kecil, dan jimin berani bertaruh kalau pun pun sudah lebih besar dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"jimin!", taehyung terlihat senang dengan kehadirannya. ia bangun dari duduknya, segera menghampiri jimin, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, lalu memeluknya.

"aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu kau tahu", taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih berada di pundak kanan dan kiri jimin.

jimin diam, hanya menatap taehyung yang saat ini tersenyum padanya. ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan pelukan dari seseorang.

tanpa pikir panjang, taehyung mengambil tangan kiri jimin dengan tangan kanannya. membawanya berjalan menuju _tempat mereka_. duduk di bawahnya dengan tangan taehyung yang masih memegang tangan jimin yang mungil. dan pun pun yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

"sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik jimin?"

jimin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. lalu ia menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya. taehyung tersenyum melihat jimin yang saat ini sudah mulai bisa merasakan apa itu arti ketenangan, apa itu arti kedamaian. setelah sekian lama terkurung di dalam dunia yang kejam itu, akhirnya jimin bisa membuka matanya kembali, melihat jalan keluar, melihat cahaya yang menuntunnya keluar dari dunia itu.

taehyung membuka toples kecilnya itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengambil tangkai daun kecil yang terdapat ulat hijau di atasnya. setelah keluar dari toplesnya, taehyung meletakkannya tepat di depan wajah jimin.

"jimin, lihatlah pun pun"

jimin membuka matanya, yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah telunjuk kiri taehyung yang terdapat ulat hijau kecil menggeliat di atasnya. jimin tersenyum dan melihat ke arah taehyung. mereka tersenyum menatap satu sama lain, dan disaat inilah jimin ingin waktu berhenti, hari yang tanpa akhir, tanpa ujung. agar ia bisa menikmati dan merasakan betapa senangnya ia pada saat itu, ketika melihat pun pun, dan ketika bersama taehyung.

"jimin, kau harus mengikuti pun pun"

jimin bingung, dan dilihatnya taehyung sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, dari dirinya ke pun pun. dilihatnya juga taehyung sedang tersenyum.

"pun pun itu kecil, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. tapi dia yakin, sangat yakin. sangat yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah, sesuatu yang membuat segala yang di sekitarnya takjub saat pertama kali melihatnya. aku ingin melihat itu dalam dirimu, jimin"

taehyung menoleh padanya. tersenyum, hanya tersenyum.

"hey taehyung, bagaimana dengan auraku hari ini?", jimin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke tanah. taehyung tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali pun pun ke dalam toples kaca kecilnya. ia menatap langit biru yang ditutupi oleh daun lebat, daun-daun yang menghalangi jatuhnya sinar mentari ke tempat dimana ia berada, tempat dimana dirinya dan jimin berada.

"kau biru jimin. biru"

jimin senang dengan apa yang baru dikatakan taehyung, ia tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan taehyung. dan dengan lirih ia mengatakan "terima kasih". tidak tahu apakah taehyung mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi jimin yakin, taehyung dapat membaca apa yang barusan dikatakannya lewat _hati._

pada esoknya, jimin berjalan menuju tempat itu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. di hari itu jimin tidak menemukan taehyung, tidak menemukan taehyung yang biasanya duduk dengan toples kecil kesayangan dalam genggamannya.

jimin memilih untuk duduk menikmati sejuknya hawa pada saat itu, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berjalan melewati dirinya, menyentuh dirinya. hanya sekedar melewati, tidak berhenti untuk beristirahat ataupun tidak datang sama sekali.

setelah beberapa menit ia bertahan pada posisi itu, terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang semakin lama semakin keras, langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekati dirinya. jimin menoleh kemana suara itu berasal, dan didapatinya taehyung yang memegang sebuah tali yang dikaitkan pada kalung hewan anjing berwarna emas kecoklatan. dan dalam tangan yang lainnya, digenggamlah toples kecil kaca kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, kapapun, dan dimanapun.

"jimin", taehyung saat ini sudah berada di samping jimin. dalam posisi berdirinya itu ia berusaha meletakkan pun pun yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya, tepat di samping jimin. lalu ia menggendong anjing yang berwarna emas kecoklatan itu, dan segera duduk di samping jimin, bersama dengan toplesnya.

"bawaanmu banyak sekali hari ini tae", jimin mengambil pun pun yang tadi berada di sampingnya. memutar-mutar toples itu, dan sedikit bermain dengannya.

taehyung hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus mengelus-elus kepala anjing yang saat ini sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"dia soonshim. binatang peliharaanku selain pun pun", taehyung berhenti mengelus anjingnya itu dan mengubah pandangannya dari anjing ke sebuah kolam kecil yang terletak tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"soonshim, ini jimin. park jimin", taehyung mengambil salah satu kaki depannya dan menyodorkannya pada jimin, bermaksud _berjabat tangan_.

jimin dengan sigap mengambil kaki anjing itu dan menggerak-gerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. layaknya orang berjabat tangan pada umumnya.

jimin tertawa kecil dan taehyung juga. pada hari itu mereka hanya sekedar bermain dengan _pun pun_ dan _soonshim_. memberi makan pun pun adalah tugasnya jimin, sedangkan taehyung terlihat bermain lempar tongkat kayu dengan soonshim. jimin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika taehyung jatuh tersandung batu saat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan soonshim. dan taehyung hanya berteriak untuk memintanya diam, meskipun pada akhirnya jimin tetap tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

mereka biru. tak ada merah ataupun abu-abu. hanya biru. benar-benar biru.

di hari ke enam saat siang hari ataupun sore hari, tidak ada yang datang ke tempat itu. jimin ataupun taehyung, tak ada yang datang.

saat mentari sudah pergi dan bulan datang menghiasi langit hitam ditemani oleh bintang-bintang berada di sekitarnya, di saat itulah jimin mendengar suara dari arah jendela kamarnya. tidak berupa _pukulan_ yang kuat, hanya sekedar ketukan yang tidak terlalu keras ataupun lemah. ketukan yang masih enak jika didengar oleh telinga manusia.

ketika jimin membukanya, disitulah taehyung. kali ini ia tidak membawa toples kecilnya itu, _aneh._ ia mengenakan sweater berwarna biru tua serta celana jeans hitam. jimin bingung, atau mungkin benar-benar bingung. dia tidak pernah memberi tahu alamat rumahnya ataupun letak kamarnya. taehyung, dia memang aneh.

"hey jimin", ucap taehyung sambil tersenyum. tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya serta matanya yang seketika menyipit saat taehyung melakukannya.

"untuk apa kau kemari?", tanya jimin dengan suara yang sedikit direndahkan. berharap orang tuanya tidak mendengarnya.

"mau ke _sana_?", taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan jimin. melainkan menanyakan pertanyaan lain padanya.

jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. dia tahu apa yang taehyung maksud, dia tahu apa yang taehyung mau, tahu jika taehyung ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya. hanya _bersamanya_. bukannya jimin tidak ingin pergi, hanya saja ada masalah dengan _orang di sekitarnya, orang di dalam rumahnya, orang tuanya_.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?", jimin bertanya pada taehyung, berharap bisa membantunya keluar dari rumahnya itu, rumah yang menjadi sumber dari dunia kejamnya.

taehyung mundur beberapa langkah, lalu dia sedikit mengangkat kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di depan dadanya, seperti hendak mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu besar. jarak antara jendela kamar dengan tanah tempat taehyung berpijak memang cukup tinggi.

"taehyung, kau serius?", jimin bertanya tidak yakin. badannya, tangannya, raut mukanya, terlihat ragu-ragu saat ia mulai duduk di tepian jendela.

taehyung mengangguk yakin. tangannya sudah siap _menangkapnya_. jimin mengambil nafas, dan dalam kehitungan ketiga dia menghempaskan dirinya ke udara. taehyung menangkapnya, tangannya memeluk pinggang jimin erat, dan kakinya berusaha menyeimbangkan agar dirinya dan _jimin_ tidak terjatuh. sedangkan jimin, melingkarkan kakinya ke kedua paha taehyung, tangannya mendekap pada leher taehyung, matanya tertutup.

taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada jimin, dan hal itu diikuti jimin. mereka tertawa kecil menatap satu sama lain, menatap mata satu sama lain.

taehyung mengambil tangan jimin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. ia berkata "ayo!", dan itu adalah kata untuk memulai perjalanan mereka. taehyung membawa jimin berlari, berlari menuruni bukit dan menaiki bukit. dengan ditemani suara gelak tawa dari mereka, dan dihiasi senyuman lebar yang terpancar dari wajah mereka, mereka terus berlari. berlari, hanya berlari. dan sampailah mereka di tempat itu, _sebuah pohon_.

taehyung yang pertama kali melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan jimin. berjalan langkah demi langkah ke depan, jika dihitung dengan jari ia melangkah tiga kali, meninggalkan jimin yang terdiam di belakang.

jimin melihat sekitar, ini adalah tempat yang sama, tempat yang selalu ia datangi untuk meluapkan rasa amarahnya, kesalnya, _kebenciannya_. tempat yang sama dengan perasaan yang sangat berbeda, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

jimin melihat pun pun yang ternyata sudah berada di atas tanah, di dalam toples kecil yang tepat di samping tempat taehyung berdiri saat ini. taehyung membalikkan badannya, dan tersenyum menghadap jimin. meskipun malam itu identik dengan keadaan yang gelap gulita, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. ia bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman itu, senyuman yang mengantarkannya pada ketenangan, senyuman yang-

"jimin, kemarilah", taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat pada jimin untuk berjalan mendekati dirinya, mendekati _dunia yang baru_.

jimin berjalan sesuai dengan perintah taehyung, dan meninggalkan jarak beberapa langkah antara dirinya dan taehyung. dari jarak itu, jimin baru menyadari kalau taehyung menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya. kedua tangannya berada di punggungnya, tersenyum dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui jimin.

"jjajan!", taehyung mengeluarkan tangannya dari _tempat persembunyian_ dan menunjukkannya pada jimin. terdapat dua _flower crown_ terletak masing-masing di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan taehyung.

jimin belum bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh taehyung, kenapa ia membawa dua _flower crown_ kemari, dan kenapa taehyung mengajaknya. taehyung memberikan _flower_ _crown_ itu pada jimin. lalu, ia mengambil nafas seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku, kim taehyung, berjanji akan melindungi keluargaku, duniaku, semua yang ada di dalamnya. dan pun pun!", taehyung berhenti sejenak sambil menunjuk ke arah toples kecil di bawahnya. "kau menjadi saksiku"

jimin tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan taehyung. dia berpikir kalau taehyung memiliki otak dewasa tapi mentalnya masih setara dengan anak sekolah dasar. atau mungkin, taman kanak-kanak.

"jimin, letakkan satu _flower crown_ itu di kepalaku"

taehyung membungkukkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. jimin mengikuti perintah taehyung, meletakkan satu _flower crown_ yang ada di tangan kanannya ke kepala taehyung. taehyung mengangkat badannya dan tersenyum ke arah jimin.

jimin memberikan sisa _flower crown_ yang ada di tangannya, menuju tangan taehyung.

"aku, park jimin, berjanji akan melindungi keluargaku, duniaku, semua yang ada di dalamnya", jimin menatap ke arah taehyung dan tersenyum. "kim taehyung, kau menjadi saksiku"

jimin membungkukkan kepalanya dan taehyung meletakkan _flower crown_ di kepalanya.

mereka tersenyum dan tertawa menatap satu sama lain, sebelum taehyung memegang pundak jimin dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi milik jimin. bersentuhan satu sama lain. taehyung menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan jika jimin sudah benar-benar terbebas dari dunia kejamnya selama ini.

taehyung membuka matanya dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua. bibir taehyung bersentuhan dengan bibir milik jimin. taehyung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dan jimin akan bohong jika tidak membalasnya. jimin terlalut dalam suasana itu, bahkan ia tidak sadar matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

pada saat itulah, mereka bersatu membentuk dunia yang baru. dunia yang tidak ada kebencian, dunia yang tidak dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal dan amarah, dunia yang hanya dipenuhi oleh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan. jimin, ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada taehyung karena telah membuatnya tahu kemana arah ia akan pergi, tahu kemana arah ia akan berlabuh untuk mengarungi dunia yang luas ini. mencari dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya takjub.

aura mereka biru. lebih biru daripada yang bisa kalian bayangkan. ini memang ajaib bagaimana seseorang yang datang dengan sekedar menyapa, dan berakhir dengan kejadian yang benar-benar luar biasa. seseorang yang membawa sesuatu yang kecil seperti benih padi, tapi dampaknya seperti beribu-ribu karung yang berisi benih padi yang sudah menjadi beras. seseorang yang datang dengan tanpa rasa benci sedikitpun, masuk dan menjelajahi dunia yang kejam ini. membawa orang-orang di dalamnya keluar dan merasakan apa itu arti ketenangan dan kesenangan.

taehyung melakukannya.

end.

* * *

a/n  
1\. sebenarnya trinspirasi dari perkataannya taehy yang beritahu jim buat gak diet terus-terusan:)  
2\. kalo ada bahasa yg kurang dimengerti, maafkan==  
3\. saya the biggest vmin trash alive


End file.
